1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting devices for electrically connecting lead terminals of electronic components such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of connecting device, there is one in which a contact to be accommodated in a body includes a first connection part adapted to elastically hold a lead terminal of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp in between, and a second connection part for connection to a substrate.
For example, as a first connecting device, there is one in which a first connection part includes a fixed piece and a curved movable piece having a rectangular hole into which the fixed piece is inserted. The device is adapted such that when the movable piece is press-operated, a space is formed between a wall face of the hole and the fixed piece, so the lead terminal is inserted into the space so as to be held between them (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 06-17123).
As a second connecting device, there is one in which a first connection part includes a fixed bracket to be mounted to an accommodation part of the body, and an almost reverse L-shaped movable piece movable vertically with respect to the top end face of the fixed bracket, and an operation member for moving the movable piece. The device is adapted such that when the movable piece is pressed by the operation member, a space is formed between the tip part of the movable piece and the top end face of the fixing bracket, so the lead terminal is inserted into the space so as to be held between them (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-77558).
As a third connecting device, there is one in which a contact is a coil spring to be accommodated in the body. The device is adapted such that the coil spring is to be compressed to form a space between one end part of the coil spring and an inner wall of the body, so the lead terminal is inserted into the space so as to be held between them (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 09-92018).